More Than You Will Ever Know
by Tay1019411
Summary: His blood crust face turns slightly in my direction; I could see the bruises lining his jaw, dark purples and blues. His normally stark white hair mixed with a sickly green. I bite my lip to stop a gasp, trying to keep myself calm.  Sam's PoV


More than you will ever know

How many times can you say you've seen your best friend hurt? Probably only a few. I have seen it too many times to count. How many times have you seen your friend bloody and laying limp on the ground? Probably never.

I have seen this very scene probably a thousand times. My best friend's bloodied form laying limp at my feet. And every time, it cuts me deeper than you will ever know.

"Danny," my voice cracks at the end, tears already forming in my eyes.

His blood crust face turns slightly in my direction; I could see the bruises lining his jaw, dark purples and blues. His normally stark white hair mixed with a sickly green. I bite my lip to stop a gasp, trying to keep myself calm.

I see his emerald eyes crack open letting a sliver of the unnatural light seep through.

I let out a sigh; my relief is echoed by Tucker standing next to me, something I haven't noticed until now. To my dismay, Danny starts to move, struggling to get up.

Tucker and I share an exhausted glance knowing full well how big of a task it will be to get him to stay still and lay down long enough for us to check his injuries.

I glare at Danny, but not seeming to be able to conjure up as much ferocity, jutting my chin up stubbornly, I push him down until he stopped struggling against me.

"Danny, you have to stay down; you are just making it worst," exasperation clear in my voice, trying desperately not to notice his strangled cries.

"I...have...to see...if I got...all of them," he let out through gasps as if talking was strenuous work. His voice was lower than a whisper and weak, his eyes growing dimmer with exhaustion.

"Danny, its fine Tucker got the ghost when he was still covered in the ice you covered him with and the fire is out. Don't worry, you got everybody out in time. Now, just relax; and let us check the damage."

"I'm fine," he rasped.

I heard Tucker give another exasperated sigh melded with a bit of frustration.

I can't say I don't agree; Danny has always been this way. Always keeping us in the dark, trying to protect us; but he doesn't seem too keened on looking out for himself. I have always hated this about him; he's always so worried about others that he just lets himself fall through the cracks, not caring whether he comes out alive or not. It's just so frustrating, not knowing whether or not he was going to be okay, seeing him doing those reckless things as if his life didn't matter; but he's wrong. It matters more than he knows.

I always knew he was different, somehow seeing the Phantom in him even before he got his powers. There was always that spark in him, something so unexplained but so obvious to see. I can't explain it right and never will. All I know is that when I am with him, the world doesn't seem so frightening as if just by being at his side, I knew I was safe and will always be.

Safe, I wish that word would always be with him, a barrier protecting his heart, a force keeping him strong and alive. Safe. I want Danny to be safe; but I know this will never happen.

Danger and trouble seems to find him anywhere and everywhere.

I looked at his battered form, searching for any signs of injuries. Unfortunately, there are too many. With shaking hands, I slowly pulled down the zipper to his jumpsuit, noting every slash and cut decorating his chest, wincing at the much deeper ones. His chest is moving a little faster than normal, seeming to have trouble keeping up with his panting. I look into his eyes, making sure he was still conscience. Tired green eyes looked back at me. I gave him a reassuring smile, trying to erase the fear I feel creeping in me. He would see it anyway, but at least I can try. He gives me a small smile, raising his hand to mine, no doubt trying to comfort me.

A hand forcing a bundle of cloth in mine breaks my focus.

"We need to stop the bleeding," Tucker says mechanically while getting everything out of his bag (we started packing more medical supplies for obvious reasons). He kept glancing back and forth between Danny and the bag as if he was making sure his friend was still there. Although he was attempting to put on a calm facade, I could see right through. His eyes showed the same worry and fear I felt within me.

I grip the cloth firmly in my hand and begin to treat the wounds, stopping the flow of blood from each slash, treating it, then wrapping it. I continue the same process letting the task consume me along with the worry.

Why does he do this? Why does he do this to himself? Even though the town appreciates Danny Phantom, why can't he be more careful?

Tears begin to stream down, I wipe them away with more force than necessary, not wanting to cry in front of him.

Danny's stupid hero complex. Sometimes it could be so aggravating. Him being so reckless. Sometimes I wonder if he even has any self preservation at all with the way he just jumps into things head first not caring what becomes of him. I can't stand it. I can't stand to see him get hurt like this, reduced to barely being able to move. I can't stand to see his body look like he just go in a fight with a shredder. I can't stand to see my friend look like this.

And yet, I won't stop him. He does so much. So much I can barely comprehend sometimes. Everything he does is amazing as if nothing is impossible for him; he could reach the inevitable. He still fights even though the odds are against him.

When I see him go out there and put everything on the line just to save a few lives, to make a difference, I see Danny. I see that unexplained spark. I see what a true hero is, and that enchants me to no end. To actually be helping someone like him make that difference, it's something I can never walk away from; and something he will never walk away from either.

It's just amazing. Completely breathtaking, what he does. Nobody could ever do what he does; and as much as I pride myself on how I always stand up to make a difference and help, I don't think I could ever do it either. Sure, I help, but let's face it, he does more. Seeing him like this, barely breathing and in one piece, makes me want to just force him out of all of this, but he will never do it, no matter how many times he gets hurt. And even if he does, one day, decide he's had enough, I will never be brave enough to let him give it up because the world needs Danny Phantom.

How many times can you say that you've seen your friend save the world? Probably never. Me: too amazed and proud to count. How many times can you say you've got a best friend for a hero? Let's face it; although you wish, probably not. Me: I've seen him be a hero more than a thousand times, and every time, it astounds me more than you will ever know.

**(A/N)Okay...well ya...I think this is a little weaker than my other DP stories. I'm not sure I got Sam exactly right, because it started out as one thing than I decided to split it into 2 separate stories, this is one of them; the other is on its way. Hopefully, it will be a little stronger. Anyways enough criticizing myself. Hope you like the oneshot.**


End file.
